1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to stretched fabric panels used for architectural and acoustic interior treatments and, more particularly, to molding strips used to secure the stretched fabric to a support surface such as a ceiling or wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Architectural fabric ceiling and wall systems have been used for several years to enhance interior acoustics and the appearance of interior spaces in homes, buildings, rooms, and the like. These systems can provide color, texture, and three-dimensional features to a ceiling or wall which cannot be duplicated by other surface treatments. Typically, these systems include a number of extruded pieces which frame an area over which a fabric is stretched. The extruded pieces are affixed to a support structure such as a wall or ceiling using screws, nails, adhesives, or other securing means as appropriate, and have a retaining mechanism for retaining the fabric. The area which is framed by the extruded pieces can be any shape or size. After the extruded pieces frame the area, the fabric is stretched over the frame and secured in the retaining mechanism. The fabric can be any material which can be held by the retaining mechanism of the extruded pieces. The fabric is often a cloth material, and the cloth may be textured or patterned with a design.
The retaining mechanisms which have been employed in prior art systems typically include a pair of spring biased walls which have opposing jaw members. In operation, the fabric is pushed between the jaws using a knife or other suitable flat object. The fabric accumulates in a cavity between the jaw members, and, if necessary, can be trimmed using a knife or shears at the location of the retaining mechanism after it is inserted into the cavity. Because the extruded members provide a frame for the area of interest, the procedure of stretching the fabric over the frame and stuffing the fabric into the retaining mechanism region of the frame members assures that a smooth fabric surface is presented. The framed unit is often referred to as a stretch fabric "panel".
The fabric panel may be positioned over a tackable core material, such as, for example, in wall applications where it is desired to permit pictures and other objects to be hung on the wall over the fabric panel. In addition, the fabric panel may be positioned over acoustical core materials (i.e., fibrous or foam insulation) which attenuates sound, as would be needed in auditoriums or recording studios. Furthermore, electronic equipment, such as speakers, microphones, and the like, may be positioned behind the fabric panel within a mounting frame or region. The choice of material used for the fabric will depend on the application. In acoustic applications, it will be desirable to use loose weave materials which will allow free passage of air between the room and the sound attenuating foam or fibrous material. This will allow, in the case of embedded speakers, sound to be projected clear and undistorted into the room from the speaker, and, in the case of using acoustical cores to deaden undesirable noise, and will prevent undesirable noise from being reflected into the room. For wall or ceiling applications which are decorative in purpose, fabrics with a tighter weave and other specific characteristics will be preferred.
The panels need not be rectangular in shape. In fact, the edges of several adjacent fabric panels can be organized in a manner which creates parallelograms, triangles, and other geometric shapes on the treated wall surface. In addition, the extruded pieces can be fashioned so as to create bevels, curves, and spaces between adjacent panels.
Several patents describe stretch fabric panel systems. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,631,882, 4,731,960, and 4,788,806 all to Sease; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,018,260, 4,053,008, 4,151,672, 4,161,977, 4,197,686, and 4,625,490 all to Baslow; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,117,598 and 5,214,892 both to Livingston. Each of these patents is herein incorporated by reference.
Despite the widespread use of fabric panel systems, a common problem which has not been adequately addressed is fabric dislodgement from the extruded moldings. If fabric is dislodged during or after installation of the fabric panel, the fabric will have an undesirable, non-smooth finish, and underlying elements such as acoustical cores will become noticeable. In addition, prior art stretch fabric panel systems typically need to be installed by trained personnel and require specialized tools, often which rely on an air compressor or other equipment not readily available to the homeowner or hobbyist that may wish to install the fabric treatments. Accordingly, there is a need for a molding system which can be installed quickly and easily with standard tools, to allow homeowners and hobbyists to take advantage of the architectural and acoustical benefits of stretched fabric panel systems, and which possesses an improved fabric gripping benefit for the homeowner and professional alike.